The School Days of the Black Sisters
by slytherin queen to be
Summary: School life of the Black trio and how they gradually became the characters we know today... Story is actually better than the summary RATED T CAUSE IM PARANOID AND MILD VIOLENCE BUT IT BELLATRIX SO ITS GONNA HAPPEN!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ahh my 3****rd**** story I like this idea the best. My last two no one liked….. So here I am trying to see if this one could get reviews if not well it will stop too. This is the Black sisters (Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa) throughout school, the parings are going to be weird at first:**

**Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy**

**Andromeda and Theodore Yaxely **

**Narcissa and Rabastan LeStrange **

**The ages are going to start at Bellatrix in her third year, Andromeda in her second year and Narcissa in her first year. Lucius shall be in his third (hence why he and Bella are together) and Yaxely in his third and the ever charming Rabastan in his first with Narcissa. The plot will begin a little hazy at first but will get better I promise you. Most of the Characters are OC from my other story, go to chapter three of What If I Were Your Master and some of them are kids but ignore that. Well lets begin this fabulous story which by the way is in all kinds of different points of views… enjoy ( HUGE SMILEY FACE)**

**BELLATRIXS POV**

" Hmmm Cissa which house are you hoping to get into , don't be a disappointment like Sirius now" dear Merlin did mother have to make me the babysitter of my two sister cause I really cant take them ugh.

"I want to be in Slytherin you know that Bella and would you please not call me Cissa or ill call you Bella in front of all your guy friends" Cissa pouted

"I wouldn't do that Cissa I did that last year and well I paid for it"

" Andy has it right im the oldest so there for im the favorite and can get away with things , all the teachers adore me im so advanced and besides it really doesn't matter I mean Lucius calls me that all the time and the guys don't laugh" I said harshly

" Chill Bella we all know how proud you are to be in that group but would it kill you to make some girl friends" Andromeda stated sweetly

" Oh cut the crap Andy we all know your jealous of me and I do have girl friends I mean look at Annette and Alecto and you know my dorm mates and some of yours and some fourth years" My voice laced with venom.

" STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO" Cissy wailed

"SHUT UP CISSA, ANDROMEDA GO TO YOUR ROOM AND SIT IM IN CHARGE NOT YOU!" I shrieked, god what is wrong with that child she will end up a blood traitor I know it . I would rather die than be close to that thing I must call a sister, I mean how is mother keeping her in the family , I mean sure she's in Slytherin with us but she is still close to Sirius, she is only with Yaxely cause they are to marry, and she DEFENDS mudbloods and half bloods alike, ha like the rest of the family does that. I on the other hand do not associate with such trash and my mother is not arranging a marriage for me simply because she trusts me. I mean Annette is my best friend because we see eye to eye, Alecto is ok but she is in Andy's year and is so weird. Little Cissa is too young to tell how she will turn out but she looks up too me so mother hasn't arranged a marriage yet. Sirius and I used to be close I mean we were just so alike! But then he went and ruined it by going and being in Gryffindor and I REFUSE to associate with the lower class of those kinds. I hope little Reggie is smarter than his brother, no no no of course he is he has always been Auntie Walburgas favorite son , im very fond of that child he is going to be in Cissa's year.

"Bella are you even listening to me?" Cissa pouted

"Mmmm no matter of fact im not I was just thinking of how excited I am for my third year" I lied

" ME TOO I CANT WAIT TILL MY FIRST YEAR" Cissa exclaimed, geez the child was loud

" You know who would be a good match for you?"

"WHO WHO WHO?"

"Rabastan LeStrange he's going to be in your year and his brother is extremely popular I believe you've met Rodolphus he came to our ball last year?" they would be a adorable couple and to be honest the LeStranges were not that bad looking . They were Pure blooded and rich, a perfect match.

"Oh yes Rodolphus is very nice , but what if Rabastan doesn't like me?" poor girl looked so worried

"Cissa I wouldn't worry about that Hun your so pretty how could he not like you?" Ahh there she was grinning like an idiot

" Thanks Bella you always know what to say"

"Of course I do I mean have you seen my grades or how I always manage not to get expelled psh" I grinned

" Bella? When can we get my wand I mean we got everything else…"

"I suppose I could take you now ill just flew over to mum and dads beach house and tell mum"

**NARCISSAS POV:**

"Bella where are we going?"

"China Town ,what do you think"

"Ollivanders" why was she always so rude to me I mean one moment she would be nice then BAM she's being all rude and has no excuse

"Right now were going to make sure he doesn't register your wand so you can do magic in the summertime and during brakes" she grinned

" But, but that's illegal" I mean mother did that for her and Andy but must she do it for me I was scared someone might find out.

"Really? I didn't know, Cissa you need to grow a pair"

"A pair of what?" why couldn't she make sense just for once in her life

"Merlin never mind, pick up the pace Cissa we need to beat the rush"

"Ok"

**BELLATRIXS POV:**

"AHH good choice Miss Narcissa this wand is fabulous with charms let me go get my own wand so I can register it" Ollivander said softly

"Lets go Cissa, hurry" Bella whispered and laid down some galleons and a note saying why it wasn't needed to register and we ran to the streets

"Bella that was close what if he saw us just leave"

" Chill Cissa we need to go home and check on Andromeda"

"FINE but please lets go home legally"

"But that isn't much fun now is it Cissa" I said smiling, as I flipped my hood over my head

"I SWEAR BELLA" she scolded as she too flipped up her hood

" If you going to be this way why not go down Knockturn Alley"

"NO please Bella can we just go home" She pleaded, but I really did need to go to Borgin and Burkes and pick up some books for Lucius's birthday

"Cissa I have to get Lucius a birthday present deal with it or I will sell you to Borgin"

"OH NO NOT BORGIN AND BURKES PLEASE NO"

I really hated when she cried but I got her a wand so to be fair we should go somewhere I liked

"I only have to get a few books, I already know what im getting" I sighed she wouldn't stop crying

"CISSA STOP CRYING" nope ok "SILENCIO" Ahh thank Merlin for mum not registering my wand…

**BORGINS POV:**

**No one ever came in any more. Our dark objects sat lonely. Ever since Grinderwalds defeat business had been slow. There was supposedly some Lord Voldemort guy raising to power and one could only hope he succeeded. The Blacks, Malfoys, LeStranges, Rosiers and some other pure blood families came in occasionally but other than that it was dull.**

"**BORGIN… BURKES" a voice screeched**

"**Bella don't shout its very un lady like" a smaller voice cooed**

**I walked slowly to the voices only to see two girls and small ones at that.**

**I squinted my eyes and began " Who are you and why do you act superior when you clearly aren't?"**

"**Well you see im Bellatrix Black and this is Narcissa Black and I clearly am the Blacks have been pure longer than any other family in England so yep and I know what you thinking im a great Occulimist" The young Black stated**

"**OH yes um how may I help you Miss Black"**

"**Well I need these two books" She shoved a paper in my hands and stared**

"**Of course but aren't these a bit well … Dark?"**

"**I don't see how that's any of your business" she said coldly**

**I simply nodded the two books I was to find cost a lot but I knew the girl could afford it she was the eldest black daughter and would have access to the vault today I was going to have a fantastic payroll.**

**I grabbed the two books quickly and motioned Miss Black to follow me too the register.**

"**Will that be all Miss?"**

"**Mmm Yes for today but I believe I will be back sooner than later" she said looking into space**

"**Fabulous 30 galleon please" I hoped the young girl would agree with the price**

"**Mk here you are Borgin have a nice day"**

"**You too miss Black"**

**I starred at the galleons in my hand, the girl had potential to be a great witch and maybe one day a great leader. But one can only hope right…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOURS NOTE:**** No reviews but that's probably due to the boringness of the first chapter. I will only write five chapters without a review after that I stop the story. I kow a little harsh but still I see all these other stories with reviews and mine have zero. It breaks my heart…. Anyway enjoy…**

**ANDROMEDAS POV:**

Curse Bella, Curse Cissa, Curse Mother, Curse Father, and most of all CURSE YAXELY! They don't understand me but its not like they try. I mean Bella loves Lucius or she says she does but does she pay attention enough to notice Rodolphus trying to make a deal with our father to try to nudge her in his direction? NOPE! Does Cissa ever care about listening to my advice for once instead of Bella saying not to trust me? NOPE! You would think Bella was a god how she always gets her way I mean Cissa will believe every word she says and hangs on it. Then there's Mum and Dad Merlin if Bella says she thinks im going to turn out a blood traitor they listen to her so here I am stuck with Theo! MERLIN SAVE ME I WISH I HAD COURAGE LIKE SIRIUS TO DEFY THEM BUT I DON'T IM STUCK! I WISH, I WISH I WAS A MUDBLOOD!

"Andromeda honey its about that time again are you ready to go to the platform?" Mother said kindly as she always was when father was gone

"Yea I suppose sorry I was spaced out, did Bella and Cissa already flew over?"

"Mhm they left a few minutes ago Cissa is super excited be sure to sit with her and Bella on the train"

"Mmm no I cant mum Bella has been super rude lately and Cissa does as Bella does so, so has she" When ever I thought of them I got tears in my eyes they told me they hated me but I wouldn't tell mum that. I never thought Bella would go as far as physically hurting me. And using an unforgivable. She had used the Cruciatus curse on me once Cissa had left. It felt like someone lit you on fire then poured salt on you. All she did was laugh as she tortured me.

"Andromeda dear they're your sisters and you know Bellas a bit overprotective of you, Dromeda honey look at me"

She had the prettiest brown eyes that seemed to melt your soul.

"Dromeda honey you know I love you now have fun at Hogwarts and do report if anything bad happens.."

"Yes Mum I love you too.."

**BELLATRIXS POV:**

"Hurry Cissa we need to keep moving, just run through it like this" I took off and went through the

wall. A few seconds later Cissa came through.

"THAT WAS AMAZING" she exclaimed joyfully

"Yes yes well come on we must hurry now… do you know anyone in your year yet other than Reggie?"

"Mmm no not really I mean there is Hecate but I don't know if she'll want to talk to me" The poor girl always hung out with me and had been a wreck when I left for Hogwarts but was terrified now cause I would spend time with my friends not her.

"You're a Black people will die to associate with you and besides all your classes will be with Reggie and it will be perfect" I had never been to great at comforting people..

"But what if I am like Sirius and im not in Slytherin? Will Mum disown me?" She looked so worried

"Oh your not brave enough for Gryffindor, your to smart and cunning so you'll either be Ravenclaw or Slytherin and neither are bad" I smiled she would definitely be A Slytherin

"Ok well can we sit im getting awfully dizzy"

"Sure im always in compartment 25 and we can always boot someone out for you"

She smiled at that.

**NARCISSA POV:**

"Here we are Cissa and look were the first ones here" Bella opened the door and sat on the bench

"Hmm its so much bigger than the others we past" I was absolutely fascinated by the size I mean it could fit 20!

"I know mum taught we how to make rooms larger than normal and since I can use my wand when I please I figured why not so me and my friends can chill together rather than going back and forth in compartments"

"HEY BELLA HOW WAS YOUR SUMMER" A girl exclaims

"ANNETTE I WILL WRING YOUR NECK IF YOU SCREAM AGAIN" Bella yelled

"Sorry Bella but I missed ya girly" the girl plopped down on Bellas other side

"Ya ya ya I missed you too but is it my fault I couldn't come to Australia with ya?"

"No I suppose not, who is she?" Annette said pointing at me

"I cleared my throat "Im Narcissa Black her younger sister"

"Ohh YEA A NEW FRIEND!"

"CHILL ANNETTE"

"Sorry Bella you know how I get…"

" Cissa Annette has a younger sister who is starting this year whats her name?"

" Jeesh Bella her name is Arianne you of all people should know that"

"Well where is she?"

"Sayin bye to our mum shes cryin a storm out there"

"Did you tell her out compartment number"

"Of course"

"HEY HEY PEEPS WASSUP?" a large booming voice shouted

"YO RODOPHUS SHUT IT" Annette yelled

"I SWEAR YALL NEED TO SHUSH IT UP OR THERE WILL BE DEATH" Bella threatened

"Ahh Bella good to see ya babe" Rodolphus boomed

"Rod I was missing ya NOT" Bella spat back

"Bella don't be rude" I scolded her I mean he was good looking and available Jeesh

"Yea Trix don't be rude " Rod chuckled "You must be Narcissa"

" Yes I am I believe your brother is in my year" I really wanted to meet someone

"Mhm he is, Rab is got to be in Slytherin that little asshole he is outside waiting to be invited in " Rod rolled his eyes

"God your such an ass Rod let the poor boy in" Bella scolded while going the door

"ROD YOU ARSE YOUR SUCH A LIAR" the boy named Rabastan accused

"Hmm Rabastan this is my sister Narcissa she is going to be in your year so be close you two would be a power couple a Black and LeStrange a great match" Bella smiled and left the two of us to ourselves

"Mmm nice to meet you Narcissa" he softly grabbed my hand and kissed it, his lips were soft , I felt myself blush

"Nice to meet you Rabastan and I already consider you a friend so please call me either Cissy or Cissa" I smiled

"Which do you prefer"

"Cissa that's what my sisters call me"

"Perfect you may call me Rab I do prefer it to Rabastan "

I giggled "So are you fond of your brother?"

"Hmm no not in particular what do you think of your sisters"

"Bella is arrogant and slightly psycho and scares me and Dromeda is well kind and sweet but is suspected to be a Blood Traitor so im not that fond of them" I said truthfully

"CISSA" I heard a familiar voice say

"Reggie" then I was engulfed in a hug

"Oh hello im Regulus Black and you are?" Reggie directed at Rabastan

"Im Rabastan Lestrange"

"Hmm fantastic your first year?"

"Mhm and I know you are"

"Yep hmmm who is she" Reggie pointed at a girl who look like Annette

"That's Arianne De'Salic she looks just like her sister"

"Ohhh that's the whistle were about to leave lets sit at this table" I suggested

"ARIANNE GET AWAY GO SIT WITH SOME PEOPLE YOUR OWN AGE LEAVE!" I heard Annette yell. I got up quickly and hurried to the girl and put my arms around her and brought her to our table. She was sobbing hard then she looked up.

"Thank you she can be just awful sometimes by the way im Arianne De'Salic"

"I know how it feels it's the same with Bella and im Narcissa Black, that's my cousin Regulus Black and that's Rabastan LeStrange"

"Great to meet you all"

We quickly dissolved into conversation and we laughed we were our own group

**Rabastan POV**

**Mmm she was absolutely gorgeous but she was a Black so what would she think of me? I was thrilled when we were all sorted into Slytherin (me, Narcissa ,Reggie and Ari) I wished we could be more than friends and I saw how I made her blush and I loved it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOURS NOTE: Chapter three is here! I have readers but no reviews (Crying a river) I mean im trying to get them there I only had to make those first two chapters boring so you could see how I picture them. But you have two more chapters to review or im done (sniffles) ok well enjoy…**

**BELLATRIXS POV:**

"Hm Lucius dear how was your summer?" I asked rather boredly, I mean I love him but truly who cares about things such as that. I really with he would just snog me senseless hmm that would be nice.

"Mmm just fine I suppose I missed you though" he said just as bored as I was , he never hid things that well.

"Fantastic did you like your present?" Again don't care, he's just so boring

His face lit up and his eyes brightened "I loved it how did you know?" he inquired

"I just knew and the fact that your not very subtle" I grinned, I knew him like I book

"Im glad someone picked up on it" he smiled "How are your sisters doing?"

"Andromeda is a disgrace as always she absolutely refuses to show interest in Yaxely and refuses to stop befriending mud bloods" I paused, why was I saying this in the Slytherin Common room anyone could hear, oh well "and Narcissa and Rabastan are going out one week in school and she is already in a fine match" I smiled they were one of the best couples in Hogwarts one could only hope for it to last

"Hmm well little Narcissa has great talent but I suppose that's due to you not registering her wand and teaching her, am I correct?" Lucius smirked, HOW DID HE KNOW! It was infuriating how he knew everything!

"Mhm I did but you should consider being quite about that I mean what if I got expelled? You don't want to go all of school without me" god I wished I could smack that smirk off his face

"Oh Bella you would just sweet talk your way out of it as always now come sit by me, you wouldn't know we were going out the way we bicker"

I got up and sat down and he wrapped a warm arm around me and pulled me close. I took a deep breathe he smelled delicious and I loved it.

**NARCISSA POV:**

Wow the Slytherin common room was so cold! I really have no clue how im going to live here for the next seven years. All I have to look forward to is Rabs sweet words and warm, kind hugs. What's happening to me! Im a Black for Salzars sake I need to get out of this infatuation.

The 1styear dorm is so uninviting its is so dimly lit you cant see the pretty decorations. Bella said she'll fix it up for us and to remember to take care of Ari. That girl has will and is a great witch I don't need to "take care" of her. She is in love with Reggie but its not like Reggie's taking the time to notice.

There is a rather strange boy named Severus Snape, he's a mad genius as a muggle would say we let him in our group rather quickly he has come up with many spells and potions and they all work he is a fabulous addition to our group. The only thing is , well he's a filthy half blood! His father broke his mothers wand! He's just… odd.

But back to Rab, I think im in love I mean how could you not love someone like him! His dark messy, hair, and his warm, chocolate eyes I mean YUM! Mhm I wish he would come down I was ready for dinner, we always sat in the same place and recently he started holding my hand! I wonder if he'll ever snog me, oh that would be perfect!

"CISSA" I heard Dromeda yell, I love her but the girl is an absolute mess, there were some … rumors about her and a mudblood! If she did id have no other choice but to hate her and how can you do that? She's everything Bellas not, she is loving, caring and comforting. She is the nicest person I know but purebloods aren't know to be nice…

"Andy please be quiet im tired!" I scolded

"Um Cissa you know I love you right?" My heart skipped a beat what did she do? Was she dieing? Was , was she going to be disowned?

"Um yea, yea I do, why do you ask?" I was so dang nervous!

"I need to tell you something very important after diner o.k.?" She smiled her kind smile she knew I loved the most and her pretty Brown/gold eyes begging for me to listen. I hated how well I knew her and how well she knew me. She knew how to make me feel better.

"Um sure where do you want to meet after diner?" I asked, if she wouldn't tell me now I was fairly sure it was a big secret and she wouldn't want other to know.

"How about we take a walk so I can .. Erm.. Explain" she was nervous now oh sweet Salzar what if she joined that Death Eater cult!

"Sounds great" SOUNDS HORRIBLE NO NO NO "See you then" I smiled

"Thanks Cissa see you then" and she walked away

**ANDROMEDS POV:**

O my Merlin. What did I get my self into! Dating a mudblood what have I lowered myself to! No Andromeda no he's a fabulous guy. He's kind, nurturing and doesn't care about blood or parties! He's perfect! Ted Tonks is a handsome guy, his green eyes and brown/red hair. Who cares about blood status. I mean mum and pa will understand im sure. But Bella and Cissa sure wont , but maybe just maybe I could save sweet little sister before Bella gets to her to much. Who am I kidding Cissa would do ANYTHING to be close to Bella, all I am to Bella is a lost cause. Im skipping diner to talk to her, Bella. She needs to understand how much I love her and Cissa , how they mean the world to me and I would die to see them live. But if that loves not returned , so be it.

"Dromeda lets go, as soon as were out these doors _start talking!" Bella was never friendly anymore she was trying to prove to much and trying to be … different._

"_Mhm lets go its quite lovely outside" I need to hear her speak kindly I love her but it kills me to think she hates me. _

"_Its to bright, to cheery I would prefer a rainy day so I don't have to spend time with you" My heart broke a little, I swear it had to. Why didn't she love me_

"_Bella. I , I need to tell you something you may be against at first but im sure you'll warm up to it" I said as cheery as I could. But I hardy think she noticed she had her eyes closed and her wand on her cheek, a famous Bella face._

"_I think I have fallen in love with Ted Tonks" I blurted out_

_Her eyes opened within a second and she grabbed my shoulder harshly and pulled me to a stop._

"_YOU WHAT? HOW DARE YOU HES A MUDBLOOD!" She slapped me with all the force she could build. All her force was enough to knock me down. She kicked me and continued screaming "ARE YOU POUPOSLLY TRYING TO BRING DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY! HOW! DARE! YOU! YOU EVIL LITTLE BITCH!" I received another kick to the gut. I laid motionless crying my heart out. Could she not hear me? I opened up to her and this is how she treats me? What happened to the sweet sister I grew up with?_

_This time she spoke it a whisper "Until you break up with that trash I cant consider you my sister, right now I hate you and no matter how much hood you do ,ill still hate you. Your no family of mine"_

"_Bella.. Bella please understand, I love you and don't want to lose you" I sobbed she was crazy, she had to be with how she acts_

"_I CANT UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULD BETRAY US, YOU CHOOSE A MUDBLOOD OVER FAMILY I HATE YOU,I DON'T WANT YOUR LOVE" she drove her high heel into my hand, I let out a scream_

"_SHUT UP YOU HAG I WILL GET YOU BACK YOU ARE KILLING YOURSELF TO ME SO I WILL KILL SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU WHEN WERE OLDER!" Her eyes were black with rage and craze,_

"_Bella, my sister listen to me I love you" I cried "WHY WONT YOU LISTEN!"_

"_SHUT UP" she pulled her wand and yelled "SILENCIO"_

"_Now are you ready to listen? Good I HATE YOU! So here's a little something to prove it" she paused and looked at me . I was bleeding and had a broken hand but she didn't care. "CRUCIO"_

_It burned, I couldn't fell my self just pain. I was on fire. I CANT SCREAM! Then it all went black…_


	4. NOTE!

Authors Note: Guess what! Im going to continue with this story! Yayyyy im happy so you should be too all thank the one wonderful reviewer! Ahaha chapter 4 will be out be Saturday night so yep talk to yall then


	5. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT NOTE: HATE ME IF YOU WANT BUT I WANT TO PUT BELLA IN 4****th**** YEAR! **(huddles)

Authors Note: Im looking for A Beta Reader so if your interested…. Any ways.. At this point I like to think Bellatrix has great interest in the Dark Arts and wants to prove she has no weaknesses, even to the point of torturing her own sister. I know she is a little… too angry but at this point I think its just her, I mean im trying to make a point of her being the way she is, it turns out she has a secret. Any who Andromeda is to be with Ted at this point cause shes13 and thinks she has the world figured out but later realizes she truly does love him. But again ages are…

Narcissa:12

Andromeda:13

Bellatrix: 15

Samalama: Thanks and yes I made her really mature, when I saw her in the movies I thought she was well put together and purebloods were expected to be more so then others due to diner parties and balls. Plus I don't know if this helps she was right on the line meaning she is one of the oldest in first year.

Enjoy…

**Narcissa Pov:**

Where was Dromeda and Bella? Was Dromeda telling Bella the secret first? ITS NOT FAIR! Im just little Cissa who cant understand anything, well their wrong! Im Narcissa not Cissa I have no child about me ,im as much of a teen as my sisters. Bellas fourth year so what? Did that make her better? NO! I hate sitting alone,Rab has remedial potions tonight and im by myself. The girls are all complete imbeciles. I have not the slightest clue why I left diner early so I have to wait for Ari to come back.

"Miss Black your sister is in the infirmary and is not doing so well… would you like to see her?" Slughorns voice startled me, which sister? Did they duel again, Dromeda is no match for Bella.

"Wha- What? Which sister? Is Bella ok?" I had so many questions but I knew he wasn't allowed to answer them in the common room. My heart broke a little bit what if she died?

"It is Miss Andromeda she had a broken hand, jaw, and nose. She had many cuts and was bleeding severely, Your sister Bellatrix will tell you the story im sure"

I starred into space, Bella did it and she crossed a line this time, she really did.I love Dromeda and Bella both, why do they have to fight. I look up to them both, I would absolutely kill myself if one of them died.

"Miss Black? Did you hear me?" Slughorn asked kindly

"Mm nope sorry" I don't care old man I want to see Dromeda!YOUR FAMILYS DEAD YOU SHOULD KNOW!

"you may visit your sister and due to the hour you may stay out as long as you want tonight, good night Miss Black" Fantastic I could stay out late, I needed to see Bella I needed to know what she did. Would she ever hurt me? Did I need to be afraid? No, no I didn't she loved me too much. But what length would she go to, to appear tough?

**ANDROMEDAS POV**:

I was floating, I saw Ted approach me, he was smiling, holding a child. He hugged me tenderly and kissed my cheek softly and whispered in my ear "I love you". I couldn't help but smile, I took the baby in my arms. Ted led me to a small house with a small colorful garden full of roses, sunflowers and lilies. He opened the small door and ushered me inside. It was small and cozy I placed the child in her room and laid in Teds arms. Where were Cissa and Bella? Where was I? Why was this all familiar?

I heard a laugh, I heard dark voices. "Ahh" I heard screams of innocent people. It all went black, Bellatrix appeared, she had the look in her eye that said run why you still can. "Why did you leave Andromeda, why him over your own family? Did he mean more? Who was there for you when you fell off your broom? ME! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE!" Bella screamed.

was crying I couldn't speak I could only hurt. Narcissa appeared, she was in tears " Bella said you would come back home , but you didn't. Why didn't you come home Andromeda? Why?" Cissa dissolved.

I fell to the black stone and heard a voice "Andromeda wake up, wake up" I wish I could, I wish I could.

**BELLATRIXS POV:**

"Andromeda wake up, wake up." I paused was she going to die? Did I , did I kill her? I said I hated her but I didn't, I just needed to distance from her incase the worst happened. She said she loved this mud blood, oh im sure she loves him as much as I love Rod, NONE AT ALL! She's being dumb, mum will disown her, Walburgas going to disown Sirius if he keeps acting out. I guess I can say bye bye to him.I heard the doors pound open.

"Bella what, what did you do" I heard Cissa sob, I never wanted to get Cissa involved , she was sweet and loving. She was as mature as they come I mean, she put up with us purebloods. I loved her with all my heart, she was my weak spot.

"I don't know what your talking about Cissa" I had to be strong, if I told Cissa she would owl mum and tell Dippet I couldn't risk it.

"YOU HURT HER YOU,YOU MEANIE!" Cissa was flustered , she was on the verge of tears. No Cissa don't cry, please don't cry. I love you too much, it kills me.

I settled for a cruel laugh, I had to remain cool "Meanie? That's what you come up with? We were walking and she fell down the hill and nearly died in Black lake but I saved OUR sister, but I don't think she will be for long Cissa" She was a traitor, Andromeda stirred I couldn't look, you don't love her, be strong. But I did, so much she was my sister. I kept a straight emotionless face, Cissa didn't fall for it though.

"You laugh Bella but your story doesn't add up all the broken bones, and what do you mean?" she was upset and about to lash out, her blue eyes pierced through my soul.

"She didn't tell you? She _in love _with a Mud Blood" I smirked, time for a reaction. And it wasn't what I was expecting at all, she broke down and cried. I ran to her and hugged her close she shook with a strong might, no no no you need to be mad not sad.

"Bella how could she . Mum will disown her and we will never see her again. I love her to much to lose her" She was only 12 I guess she could only take so much. She peered up with her blue eyes and I whipped her tears away.

"Shhhh ,shh now Cissa she loves us very much I doubt she'll leave I believe she is just going through a phase. Please don't cry" I begged, didn't she understand I hated when she was like this?

"Bella what really happened?" Ahh she deserved to know. So I began my story.

**NARCISSA POV:**

HOW COULS SHE! I MEAN DROMEDA A LITTLE WAYWARRD… SO WHAT!SHE OUR SISTER!SHE ABSOLUTLY DISGUSTS ME! SHES LUCKY DROMEDA WOKE UP! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY SHE GETS TO SEE HER FIRST! IT MAKES ME SO ANGRY!

"Hmmm our sister was quite… displeased to see me after 'what I did', but no matter she does want to see you" Bella smirked her evil smirk, I WOULD BE MAD TO IF YOU CROCIOED ME AND THEN BEAT ME!

"Thanks Bella, I just wish you didn't do this too her" I made mt best puppy dog eyes, I needed to make her truly feel remorse.

"Narcissa" She said sternly "I could have let her die there, yet I brought her to the infirmary. I see no problem with what I did unless your implying you wish I let her die" She smiled maliciously ,she could twist anything in her favor.

"You're a horrible person Bella and I hate you right now!" I stormed off, I didn't mean it all ,it was just all I could think of. Her face broke and looked surprised. She could suffer she was awful and made me hurt to, it was her turn for once.


	6. Things Change Dont They?

**Authors Note: Hmm my Beta is unavailable at the moment so here goes another chapter full of mistakes… sorry. And no reviews last chapter= tears. Im just kidding im enjoying this story and have every intention to continue writing it… enjoy :D If you enjoy this story at all I would recommend **

**Narcissa POV:**

I haven't talked to my sisters in weeks. How could one deal with such quietness in ones life? I had lost both my sisters, only for the moment it seems, but ever since the "accident" we haven't spoken to one and other. The famous Black sisters couldn't even talk to each other without breaking out into a duel. Bellatrix is crazy, she honestly believes I hate her, AS IF! I love her so much, she has taught me so much and has ALWAYS been here for me. Then there is Dromeda, the blood traitor. I cant bear to speak with her, im ashamed to call her a sister, a relative even! I have shut myself out lately and I believe my friends have felt as if its their fault, it not I just need my sisters, they give me life. Its as if my heart is in three pieces , I hold one, Bella holds one, and Dromeda holds one, without the two of them my heart is more than half empty. Bella has been strange lately, she stays out late and is almost consonantly in a bad mood. The only people she talks to are Lucius, Rodolphus, Evan and Theodore, in other words the people who randomly curse people that they dislike. And they're all involved with the dark arts too. It is disgusting, Bella just goes along with it, like 'Oh Ahaha I just tortured someone woops' its horrible.

"Um Cissy we need to talk" Ari's voice pleaded

"Yeah Cissy, you've been strange lately and we want to know why" Rabby demanded, I loved his voice it made me feel high up in space, I could never be happier. I felt as if I belonged but mummy told me in her last letter its child love and it will never last. WHAT DOES SHE KNOW!

"Cissa you're my favorite cousin , so out of all of us I deserve to know why, I mean out of the Bff, the BF and the cousin who should you tell?" Reggie joked, he was never serious in that way he was just like Sirius. I loved my little cousin but I swore to Bella I wouldn't tell. Im just glad I didn't make a unbreakable.

"Hmm stop pressuring Cissy she will tell us sooner than later, or with some truth potion" Sev joked, but I felt like if Ari asked he would drug my pumpkin juice. I swear they should get together.

"Gosh I, I want to tell you but I just cant right now. I promised her I wouldn't say a word"

"So its Bella or Dromeda or Both" Reggie grinned "Thanks for telling us" UGH I hate him so much sometimes I see so much of Andromeda's kindness, Sirius's courage and Bellas one sided brain. I wish I had all those traits but one can only wish.

"Reggie I swear if you don't shut-"I began intensely, one of the traits Bella taught me.

"Oh Reggie you should NEVER upset princess Narcissa isn't that like a crime nowadays?" Bella grinned

"Oh hardy har har Bella" I rolled my eyes, I wasn't six anymore. " Am I forgiven?" I asked I really missed her all she did was spend time with Lucius, in her defense she thought I hated her.

"Hm I was never mad at you Cissy I wanted you to say sorry but then I noticed that's like in a foreign language to you" She grinned her trade mark grin, " Besides I just broke up with Lucius and um id rather not do this with your group of pals but later, anyway all the guys are shunning me out." she said sadly

"Oh Bella im so sorry… but what about Alecto and Annette?" I thought about it, recently I had noticed Bella being clingy to Luci and I wonder if she was trying to save their relationship?

"Oh yes but we decided were different form the rest of the girls and figure we could grace you pathetic losers with our company" She challenged

"Oi Bella dearest" Reggie yelled in mock surprise " what hurtful word coming from a single chick"

"REEGGIE I WILL KILL YOU!" she laughed " No but seriously we are cooler, and who might he be?" she stabbed a finger in Sevs direction.

"Im Severus Snape.. You may know my mums last name Prince" Sev said cautiously, there was a rather malicious rumor Bella was a you know who follower. But truly who would know better than her sister? NO ONE THAT'S WHO! Melin I really wish the rumors would stop.

_**Bellas Pov**_: The next day…

I really wish the stares would stop. They look at me as if at any moment I will jump and kill them. I- It was my job now yes but how- how can He ask me to do that? He wants me to kill my dad. He heard me talking to Rodolphus last night at the meeting saying how much I hate him. Now he believes I should kill those in my way. I don't believe its right though. I cant tell Cissy or Andromeda. He say I should also kill her. I couldn't do it, she may be a disgrace but she is still my sister. He said I had to prove myself, but ive killed 30 muggle 10 halfbloods and 3 blood traitors isn't that good enough? It weighed heavy on my heart. I have never been so confused, and such a wreck. Then I bumped into someone.

"Oi Bella dearest look where ya goin!" I knew that voice, Sirius

"Oi Siri watch out she may kill you!" Potter joked the money id pay to kill him. I wish to be the one who kills him, hell ill do it with a grin on my face.

"But really are you a Death Eater Bella?" Sirius asked me sadly, he looked as if he had lost some sleep over it. Of course I suppose made sense we had been oh very close when we were little. But things change don't they. As My Master said, _"Love only hurts Bella, so why love at all?" _he's taught me the brilliance of the Dark Arts. He's taught me life, he is the light of the Dark Arts.

"I don't know why I would tell you if I was _Siri _I mean aren't you joining The Order of The Pigeons?" I spat

"Easy Bella dearest, remember they aren't worth it" It was Rodolphus. He always hit on me, but now seeing that im single maybe- maybe its not so bad. I mean at least hes not shunning me out and it would kill Lucius if I went out with him.

"Your right _Roddy _they aren't worth a single moment of my time, goodbye blood traitors" I shooed them off Potter just stood there Siri followed his lead. What a loser cant even make his own decisions.

"And why should we leave, you want to snog _Roddy" _Potter sneered, oh I ought to Crucio him.

I fumed, sure Rod was good looking but- but you know what, sure that is what I want to do. I swear when I get back to the dorm I will pound my head against the wall until life makes sense. Or at least drink till it makes sense.

"Yes I mean he is pretty hot, you two should know I mean yall are gay lovers" I sneered back as I wrapped an arm around Rod.

"Ahaha aren't I lucky fellas" Rod laughed as he put an arm around my waist, then I noticed, I truly liked being in his arms. I felt safe, and he smelled delicious.

"Oh gross my cousin looks absolutely happy, that cant be right." Siri pretended to gag

"Oh I need to call the Daily Prophet, the front page HAPPY DEATH EATERS: IS IT POSSIBLE" Potter laughed. Oh he would pay, never mind being nice the whole reason the Dark Lord taught me the unforgivable's was to use them. I pointed my wand at Potter and whispered

"Crucio" I thought about what he said, I wanted him to hurt, he was a useless blood traitor. Who said I couldn't love.

"AHH AH AHHH AHHH AHHHHH PLEASE STOP" Potter cried, he continued. Sirius looked petrified and hurt. The same face he made when his mom told him to piss off.

"BELLA STOP YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!" He finally yelled. Rod just laughed as he held me to his chest.

"AH BELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SIRI" Andromeda shrieked, dear Salazar did everyone hand around the edge of the Forbidden Forest

"Bella why are you doing that?" Cissy asked, WHEN DID SHE COME BEHIND ME?

I dropped my spell, Potter panted then ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Oi what a great family reunion" I joked then I thought about Rod, oh what ever

"Why is Mr. Evil here" Andromeda stabbed a finger at Rod

"Well we are an item now right Roddy" I said sweetly, I figured it was the easiest way to explain me being in his arms.

"Mhm we were about to snog but then _the Potters _came here, we told them to leave then they didn't and Bella Crucio'd Mr. Potter" Rod grinned, he was perfect at making up stories, another thing I admired about him.

"You two are perfect for each other. Both Death Eaters, both evil and you both don't have hearts! Gee not everyday a match like this happens" Andromeda sneered

" Bella its time for quidditch practice but you and I don't have to go we could say "Family matter"" Rod grinned

"Hmm I don't feel like going tonight so lets please continue these 'family matter' then we can go snog" I grinned, I really did intend to snog him. I liked how he put up with this crap without crucioing my retarded family.

"Oh no Bella there's nothing left to say, you have chosen the Dark Arts, the dark side and Rodolphus over me. You hated Rodolphus and now your all up in his arms and looking happier than I've ever seen you. Why couldn't you make the effort to look half as happy around me as you are now" Andromeda cried, I looked at her un sure what to say. Then it hit me, say the truth.

"Andromeda, you have changed to. You have defied the family tradition and have fallen in love with a mudblood. Dromeda would have been happy for me if I told her I found happiness with Rod, your right I hated Rodolphus but I love Rod. So don't judge where there is no room to judge. My lord told me 'Why love when it hurts so much' and I take that to heart with you. You keep hurting our family. I no longer love you, no I loathe you. So get out of my sight before I kill you" I never even wavered as I had spoke, I had kept my cool and made her cry. _Mission accomplished._

"_Bella you used to be-" She started_

"_INCENDIO" I yelled and she was on fire. "AHAHA" I was exhilarated. Rod laughed with me. I had never been happier._

"_AGUAMENTI" Sirius screamed, and put Andromeda out. Salazar, I had forgotten he was here._

"_WHY DID YOU LIGHT ME ON FIRE" Andromeda screamed, Ahaha she was so cute when she looked angry_

"_Um because you called me Bella, only family and friends can call me that" I smirked "And to this, me and Rod bid you goodbye" I waved and Rod lead us to the Astronomy Tower._

"_Well Miss Black were you trying to piss off your family when you said we were an item or did you mean it? And if so can we actually snog?" Rod asked in a husky voice._

"_Oh don't you know me? I mean everything I say, and don't you forget it" I grinned, he was surprised at first but in less than a second he pulled me in his arms and our lips crashed together._


End file.
